


The devil dealer

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Drugs, References to Prostitution, Torture, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 1





	The devil dealer

\- You better have a good excuse to take me out of my private party - said the man who just entered in the abandoned building -. I was sniffing some good cocaine from a girl's breasts while fucking another one.

\- We have found the spy, Sam - said one of the three men that were already there.

\- Oh, you have? Great news then.

The said Sam approached to the light that illuminated the other three men. Unlike them, he had a grey skin like dust, straight black hair, and black eyes. He told them that was a rare disease he had what made his skin be of that color.

One of the men was tied in a chair, and bleeding. Was clear that the other two tortured him. He looked at Sam with defiant eyes.

\- Did he say anything? - asked Sam.

\- No - answered one of the men -. We tortured him for two hours, but he doesn't say a word. We need your help. You're the best at this.

Without saying anything else, Sam took his personal knife, an old dagger, and approached to the man.

\- May the Virgin Mary have mercy of your soul - said Sam, holding the little gold medallion he had around his neck -. Tell me, for who do you work?

\- None of your business - said the man.

\- That's not a good start, you know? Depends on who's your boss, I will kill you in one way or another. What do you know?

\- Suck my dick.

\- Cut your dick, you said?

With a sadistic smile in his face, Sam stabbed his dagger in that man's penis. The man screamed in pain. The other two men looked away.

\- Come on, tell me - said Sam, making the man look at him -. I bet you have something interesting to say. Something I didn't know and will interest my boss.

\- Who made that scar to you? Your dad?

Sam punched the man, breaking his nose. He didn't like when someone mentioned the burn scar around his neck, even when he let everyone see it.

\- I made that one myself - explained Sam -. I had to free myself from the chains my father put on me somehow. Are not nice memories, but I wear it with pride. I let the iron melt, causing this scar, and freeing me. I killed my father in his sleep, and the boss took me out of the streets.

\- I know about the taste of your boss for young boys! I bet you were one of them!

Everything was silent when he said that, but soon Sam laughed.

\- So, you have seen Judas when he came? How long have you been between us? He's not that young. And seems like you have never spoke to him. He's not the boss' lover. Neither I was.

\- But... He... I saw him leaving the boss' office!

\- Are you sure that he left the boss' office, or his?

\- What?

\- Are you sure on where the boss' is? We don't even know where he is until he tells us. Not even me.

\- That's a lie!

\- You're right. I know where the boss is. He's an old man with dementia after all. But I'm not going to tell you, or anyone. Now, tell me what I want to know.

\- I'm not telling you anything.

The man spit to Sam, thing that made him took the dagger and stab it in the man's shoulder, thing that made him yell.

\- Men with better resistance have told me everything I wanted to know. I only need time. And I only used this dagger I have in my hand. I know how to take out nails, eyes, and teeth with it, without damaging them, like everyone else would do with pincers or spoons, or similar. I know how to do it too, but this way is more painful. Where should I start? What do you prefer to lose first?

\- I won't say a word, no matter what you do to me.

\- You're sweating already. What scares you? The teeth, the eyes, or the nails?

Sam examinated very well the reactions of the man while passing the dagger through his skin, and noticed how he got really scared when it was close to his eyes.

\- You have a nice heterochromia, I must say it. I have never seen one with a blue and green eyes that clear. I wouldn't want to lose them either, but well... Say goodbye to them.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Te diré lo que quieres saber! ¡No me arranques los ojos! ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Para quién trabajas? ¡Y rápido!

His name was Carlos. He was from Colombia. He went to rob in a mansion and got caught. The owner was one of Sam's organization direct rivals. They made him choose between his life or working for them. If he failed, they would kill his whole family. Wife and ten kids. He cried while telling all of that, and Sam's dagger was the closest to his eyes he could. After that, Sam reunited with his men to talk about the situation.

\- He could be lying, Sam - said one of the men.

\- He's way too scared to lie, and anyone could see his soul through those eyes - answered Sam -. I'm going to offer him a deal.

\- Sam, this could be dangerous - said the other man -. Even if you are the boss' right hand, you should ask him first.

\- You should know by now that the boss' capacities are low, because of his dementia. If something fails, we kill him, and do as we please with the rest of his family.

\- What's your plan?

Sam turned to speak to Carlos once again.

\- That's what we will do. You will keep sending information to the cartel that found you, while my men in Colombia search for your family. Just one thing. All the information you will send will be false. I will tell you what you have to say.

\- What if they discover it? - asked Carlos.

\- Be careful they don't. If I discover that you don't give them the information I want, I will kill you and sell your family. Are we clear?

\- Yes, sir.

\- Good. I'm going back to my party. Free him and call a doctor. He needs one.

As soon as Sam left the building, he lighted a cigarrette. The first lights of the sunrise illuminated the streets of Paris, where he had been living for long. Half way to the hotel where he was having his party, he received a call. He answered without saying a word.

\- We have arrived with the new girls, Sam - said the voice at the other side of the phone -. Same hotel as always?

\- Yes, I'm going there now - answered Sam.

He hung the phone and called someone else.

\- It's me. Can you clean the presidential suite? The party is over. Send the girls home and get rid of the drugs.

\- Understood, boss.

\- And don't forget to tell me everything I have to pay for.

\- Yes, sir.

Sam arrived at the hotel before his men. The workers were still cleaning the room when he arrived, so he waited for them to finish.

\- Ladies - he said when the cleaning workers left the room, handing them some money -. Thank you for your hard work, and sorry for the inconvenience.

\- Sir, this is a lot of money - said one of them.

\- I always leave everything messy, and people has to go behind me cleaning it. Consider it a compensation for being a disaster.

\- Thank you, sir.

Sam entered in the room after they left. The room was all clean and organized, nothing like he left it some hours ago. He found the remainings of the drugs inside the fridge, as he indicated them to do a long ago. He would always come to collect them. Sam put the drugs in his pockets before someone knocked the door.

He opened the door to one of his men, who made enter 15 young girls. Sam looked at them carefully. They were a little scared, and kind of surprised for the place they were. One of them was crying, but not of fear.

\- We brought 20 girls, but five died in the travel - said the man.

\- Sell their organs, but check them first - answered Sam -. I want to know of what they died, and if it's safe to do that.

\- Yes, Sam.

\- Ages?

\- Between fifteen and seventeen.

\- Fifteen? Seriously?

\- She makes sixteen in two weeks.

\- Can pass. Anything else?

\- The documents you need, and we will revise the bus we brought them, just in case.

\- Okay, good.

Sam took the folder with the documents he needed, and the man left the room, leaving him alone with the girls.

\- Do you want anything to eat or drink? - asked Sam while revising the documents -. Anything I can offer to you? A doctor maybe?

None of the girls answered. They didn't dare to look at him, except one. Sam could feel her defiant eyes on him all the time.

\- Does any of you understand what I'm saying at least?

This time, Sam looked at them. They got scared, except one. She was still defying him with her eyes.

\- You do, right?

\- So what? - answered the girl.

\- It says here that you will be eighteen next month.

\- I wonder why do you kidnap minors.

\- We don't. Your parents sold you to us.

\- They what?

Sam repeated the sentence in Russian, which was most likely for the girls to understand. Most of them looked at him when he said that, surprised to hear it. The one that spoke to him approached to him.

\- Where does it say that? - asked her.

\- Here - answered Sam, giving her part of the documents -. Your parents don't have good consideration of you. They sold you for the cheapest price.

The girl took the document where it said that, while Sam continued to revise the documents. He noticed something in that moment that made him look at the only girl that was crying. After she sat on the bed, she hadn't moved at all. Sam sat at her side, and put his arm around her.

\- My condolences - he said -. For your twin sister.

When she heard that, she broke into tears. Sam gave her a proper hug, and gave part of the documents to the girl she had been speaking until that moment. She checked them, not understanding why he gave them to her, but soon showed them to the others.

\- It says here that our parents sold us to you for five years to be prostitutes - said the girl.

\- Exactly - answered Sam.

\- And after that?

\- Depends on you. You can keep being prostitutes, or do something else. Some returned home, only to find out that their families would shoot at them. They returned here.

\- Come on, who's going to believe that?

\- Ask our best sniper. Is a 76 years old lady which was sold by her mother, because she didn't want that her husband showed their daughter how to use guns. She did it a little late, her daughter was already the best of the town. Now she's our best sniper.

\- And others?

\- All ended working for us somehow. Some even studied, and are doctors or engineers. Others studied languages, or became assassins. I don't close doors to women, it doesn't matter what the world says.

\- Can I have a little of water...? - asked the girl crying in Sam's arms.

\- Of course. Let me-

\- No! Stay here, please.

\- Okay. Can any of you go to the bathroom and bring a glass of water? Please?

A third girl nodded, and went to the bathroom. She returned a while after with a glass of water. The girl in Sam's arms thanked in another language for the water.

\- Do you always bring girls from the same place? - asked the first girl that spoke to him.

\- No, but there are places where people would sell their families more often than others - answered Sam -. We use that. Where you happy with your life with your parents?

\- Not too much. But from that to sell me... What was in their minds?

\- See it this way. If we didn't offer to buy you, maybe in a few months you would be dead. I ignore how would you have died, but most probably would be.

\- Eat? - asked a fourth girl, more calmed than before.

Sam nodded, and took the phone of the room to call the reception. He told them to bring drinks, and a little of each meal they had available. While the girls ate, Sam made a few calls.

\- Who did you call? - asked the first girl. She was the only one that fully understood him in English.

\- I called one of our psycologist and psychiatrist that is from your zone, and knows all the languages you speak. Be good to him, he was sold by his parents for being trans, and did the transition with us. He felt that uncomfortable with his body that never arrived to work as prostitute. I didn't let him.

\- Why are you that good? Others are not like that.

\- I'm not like others. Respect doesn't come from fear, but from being good and helping them. I bet you know what would have happened if I wanted you to fear me.

\- Who else did you call?

\- One of my oldest prostitutes. She will teach you all. And, of course, I won't put you on the streets until you're eighteen, legal adult age in this country.

\- Teach us? I though we were going to be prostitutes.

\- Dear, our organization has the best luxury prostitutes of the whole world. Many tried to buy one of them, backing off which was the compensation we wanted for that.

\- And it is?

\- A billion euros, and their daughter, sister, or wife as exchange. In one case, we asked for the mother of that guy.

\- I know men that would sell their mother for a prostitute. What's the catch?

\- Clever girl. Of course there's a catch. They had to let me or one of my men to fuck the woman in exchange in front of him, to close the deal.

\- For how long?

\- For how long it lasted, and they couldn't look away. If they did, there wasn't a deal.

\- That's evil. Any exchanges were made that way?

\- Never. They all back off when they hear that they have to look.

\- Any of your girls was caught by police?

\- Yes, but I always have covers for them. You have contracts as workers in the hotels while you work as prostitutes, so ends being the man's fault.

\- You don't like men, do you?

\- I am a man, so I know how most of the guys that seek for prostitutes are. They all fall for lust, while you, my ladies, are much more than that. Except for the few men I have doing the deals, the rest of the staff are women, or used to be.

\- You said that we could become assassins for real?

\- My best butchers are. We caught a spy recently. We will have him under watch, and that person will be a woman.

\- That's cool.

Someone called at the door in that moment. A man about the same age as Sam entered in the room, and hugged him.

\- It's been a while, Andrew - said Sam -. You look great.

\- And you haven't changed at all, Sam - answered Andrew -. Are those the new ones?

\- Yes, and one needs special attention. She came with her twin sister, but died in the travel. And most of them don't know many words in English or French.

\- So you need my language abilities.

\- Besides of your therapist abilities. I will be smoking in the balcony if you need me.

\- Okay.

Sam went outside while Andrew spoke with the girls, and lighted a cigarette. While he was smoking, he made a call.

\- Ernesto, soy Sam. Cuánto tiempo sin hablar - said Sam, hearing how the boy spoke to him in Spanish -. ¿Está tu madre? ... Vale, espero.

Sam waited until a woman took the phone. She immediately changed to English as she took the phone.

\- What's the matter? - asked the woman.

\- First of all, hi. You have one of my kids.

\- You spoke to him just a moment ago.

\- I know. How is he? I mean, what you know and he doesn't.

\- Nothing related to that. For now. I will know in two months. Did you call for that?

\- Yes and no. I need you to search for someone. A woman with ten kids which husband has disappeared.

\- I know her. Two of her children go to the same class as Ernesto. Why are you searching for her?

\- I need you to protect her. Her husband, Carlos, is here. He was caught in the worst place, and is obligated to work for one of my rivals, as a spy in our organization. I promised to him that I would protect his family.

\- I will organize the girls here, and we will do everything in our hand to send them to you as soon as possible.

\- Thank you, Rosa. Really.

\- One last thing.

\- Yes?

\- Why are you so worried about what you told me? Your secret.

\- I had a child that was just like me a long ago. When he was 10, a clear sign of my secret showed up in his body. And he had the same kind of skin our child has.

\- What happened to him?

\- I don't want to talk about it. Does Ernesto know he's my child?

\- I never told him. To protect him from your enemies. He thinks his father died in war.

\- Okay. Thank you for everything.

\- No, thank you for letting me have a child of yours.

\- You're not the first one, but it's always a pleasure. Keep me informed of both situations.

\- As always, Sam.

\- I must go, I have work here.

\- I contact you when I have news.

Sam hung the call, and put out the cigarette in a portable ashtray he always had with him. He entered in the room again, and kissed the woman that came through the door in that moment, on the lips.

\- I see your manners are the same as always, Sam - said the woman -. Hey Andrew.

\- Hi - answered Andrew.

\- Are those the new ones? They're adorable.

\- There is one that would have shot me if she had a gun - informed Sam -. And another lost her twin sister recently. They were coming together.

\- What will you do with that?

\- Sell her organs, of course - Sam saw how the girl looked at him, surprised -. It's on the contract. And give her ashes to her sister, of course. As I always did when two sisters came and one died.

\- What do you do with the others? - asked the twin -. The ones who don't have a familiar with them.

\- After selling their organs, we incinerate them and bury them. The parents know when we send them the death certificate. It's their right to know.

\- And if I don't want them to know?

\- You're her twin sister, so you have certain rights your parents don't. You can decide what to do with your sister if you want to.

\- I don't want my parents to know she's dead. And I want to bury her properly. Can I decide about the organs?

\- No, but you can tell us if your sister had any medical condition.

\- I think not. I don't remember any.

\- Okay, we will discuss the details of the funeral later, when you feel better.

\- Yes...

\- Darling, if you need some time alone, I will understand it - said the woman.

The girl nodded. She was still holding her sister's passport, from when the other girl gave it to her.

\- How much do you win as a prostitute? - asked the girl that could kill if she wanted to, the one that had been talking in English all the time.

\- As you can see for my clothes, a lot - answered the woman -. Sam doesn't let us charge less than 300 euros, for anything. And we can keep everything.

\- That's bad business, isn't it?

\- I keep the 10%, the rest is yours - said Sam -. You seem to know a lot about it, don't you?

\- My father worked for a guy like you, until he got killed when I was ten. He told me a lot about this world. Was my mother and stepfather who sold me to you.

\- Do you want to return home?

\- No! I'm better without them. I was waiting for a reason to escape. Why do you ask?

\- Valentina, darling, I will take care of this one - said Sam to the woman.

\- I noticed her potential - said the woman -. All yours.

\- Andrew, how is she mentally?

\- She could have killed her family and wouldn't even bother about it - answered Andrew.

\- Your name was Nadya, right?

\- Yes - answered the girl.

\- Take a shower, and rest. Tomorrow I will show you around. I need someone I can trust, and who knows how this business works, at my side, as my right hand.

\- You don't have anyone?

\- One, but he has a chronical back pain that leaves him out a lot of time. And he's out of the country at the moment, studying.

\- Will I meet him?

\- Eventually. When he comes. Anyway, I'm going home. I haven't been there in an entire week. See you tomorrow at the entrance of the hotel, Nadya.

\- Yes, sir!

Sam left the hotel, and returned to his apartment. It was situated pretty close to Notre Dame. In fact, he could see the cathedral very well from his apartment. But something was off when he entered in it. He left the apartment dirty and messy, with trash and clothes on the floor, and now was all clean. He took his dagger, and the gun he had hidden behind the picture of the entrance, and took a look around.

\- Papa? - said a boy from one rooms.

\- Judas? - answered Sam.

When Sam entered in the room where the boy was, Judas was laying in bed, with a painful expression in his face.

\- For your mother, you scared me - said Sam.

\- Can you give me morphine? - asked Judas -. My wings hurt.

\- Sure. You have it in the same place as always?

\- Yes.

Sam seeked for the morphine in Judas' bag. Once he found it, he sat next to his son in bed.

\- How long have you been here? - asked Sam while administrating the morphine to his son.

\- Two days - answered Judas -. Where have you been?

\- Partying.

\- Prostitutes and drugs?

\- What else?

\- Still high?

\- A little. Got cut because the spy was found, and new girls arrived today.

\- That's good.

\- Feeling better?

\- Yes.

\- I told you to call me when you came.

\- Where did you leave your phone, mister I-had-a-party-with-drugs-and-prostitutes?

\- One of the girls took it and I couldn't recover it until today. She hung all the calls without answering.

\- Called you ten times. You have some messages from me.

\- Sorry about that.

Judas incorporated in that moment, with difficulties. He had a lot of features similar to his father, but any more from his mother, a Israelian woman that lived 2000 years ago.

\- How's Notre Dame? - asked Judas.

\- Well, the renovation is going slower than they thought. It's an old building after all.

\- I see...

\- Have you heard about the virus in China?

\- That's why I decided to come home. All good here?

\- Still nothing dangerous.

\- Can you take me to the balcony? I want to see Notre Dame with my own eyes.

\- Of course.

Sam helped Judas to arrive at the balcony, and both sat on the floor, looking at Notre Dame. Sam started to sing while holding the medallion.

\- Why does a fallen angel sing an Ave Maria? - asked Judas.

\- You know why, son.

\- I miss her too.

\- Your most recent little brother is still mortal.

\- He's not ten yet, so nothing to worry about.

\- I worry.

\- Because his skin is a little ashed like mine?

\- Yes.

\- I can imagine the news around the world. "Child with wings". "The fallen angel Samael spreads cursed children around the globe".

\- Judas!

\- I'm joking, papa. But don't deny it isn't true. How many kids before and after me you had?

\- I lost count. Too many. But none like you.

\- Maybe because of my mother?

\- Maybe, but I can't be 100% sure that won't happen again.

\- The percentage is like 0,000001?

\- You should add a zero for each hundred siblings you had.

\- And how many are?

\- Uuuuhhh... I forgot. A thousand or more. By the way, tomorrow I have work with one of the new girls.

\- You don't usually do this. What's so special with her?

\- She knows things about this job, told by her father.

\- That's nice. You need someone to trust when I'm not around.

\- She's perfect for that. You should meet her.

\- Bring her home, I don't mind it.

\- Okay... By the way, how will you follow the classes?

\- Online. I already asked them to do that.

\- I will try to not disturb you with my work when you're in class.

\- Thanks, papa.

\- Need a pillow for your back or so?

\- I'm fine for now. Seeing Notre Dame relaxes me.

\- I can say the same.

Notre Dame was important to both of them. They helped to build it a long ago, and lived in Paris since then. Having a good view of Notre Dame was important to them, and the cathedral was also dedicated to Judas' mother.


End file.
